Cyber Storm
by Christopher Storm
Summary: The first time series of Cyber Storm. Christopher Storm, the Cyber Fighter has escaped his home planet, and ended up on Earth, now he must do whatever it takes to protected the Earth from the Emperor of Cyber Planet, Lord Wily, but not alone, he has his new friends on his side to fight against the tyrant!


The Story starts, of the universe we see, and somewhere around far of the hundred light years, is a strange planet we see. And there, full of cyber places, cities, and all hover crafts and battle crafts flying by, and an symbol of the Skull with dark wings, written in W. For each of them patrolling around, and in the street, we see cyber peoples walking, and soldiers keep a watch around.

'There you have it, the world of our kinds, Cyber Planet, this cities around was peaceful, until a strange being that's call, human. Came to our planet with armies of his own call Robots, attacking and destroyed everything around, now it's become his, the mighty they hear his name, Albert Wily. The Lord, leader and Emperor of our planet, and to me. I got myself into this mess.'

Somewhere at the prison, and inside we see someone looking out the bars, and someone wears cyber armors and blue helmet with star on it. He watches the battle crafts flying by each, and sighed annoyed.

'Yep, my names Christopher Storm, the best fighter of my home, and good shooter. Why I'm here you may say? Well, it's started before about two months, after Wily has won his victory.'

Flashback:

 ** _Somewhere, we see at the street, is one Navi walking with robot soldiers. His name is Fireman, he enter the bar and looked around, seeing some Cyber peoples notices and scare, but some glared angrily at him._**

 ** _He walked and sit down, and glared._**

 ** _"Well? I'm waiting." He demanded, for the waitress, came for the order, but then one of the soldier has the crunching robot dog biting and nearly jump on her._**

 ** _"Calm down, killer." the soldier smirked._**

 ** _"Now then, what's your...?" She about to ask until the cyber child who notices was scared and tripped, as it notices and ran, which the soldier let go. The waitress notices and gasped horror, the child screamed._**

 ** _Until the robot mutt was cut in half, dropped down, the soldiers and Fireman was outrage, they looked and saw Chris with his saber blade and glared._**

 ** _"You creeps just never learn to keep that mutt on the lease, do you?" He asked glaring. Fireman glared for he signal, having two soldier charged, but he dashes and slashes them to piece._**

 ** _"Do you realized your up against the World 3?" Fireman asked in cold tone. "Anyone who ever stand up against us is a fool."_**

 ** _"Well I'm no fool, but robot fools like you aren't welcome here." Chris replied back._**

 ** _Before he's about to attack, he hear shriek, he looked and saw the child holding hostage by another soldier, glaring._**

 ** _"Unless you want to have this kid live, best surrender." He smirked. Chris glared deep, but sighed. And dropped his saber blade._**

 ** _He whistles as couple of soldiers came and cuffed him._**

 ** _"Take this scum away." Fireman ordered and dragged him away, the waitress and the child watches in sadness._**

Flashback End:

'And here I am, been prison two months ago when I try to stand up against them, but I couldn't let the innocent die like this, they don't deserve to die **like** this, even after they battle to protect and defend, but we lose, wonder why I'm been send to prison like this?'

He then walk and sit down, and crossed his legs and sighed.

'Wonder what to do? There's nothing we can do but work and slaves like this.' In his mind.

So now he sighed, then he hear someone calling him, he looked around to see. Then at the window, he walked and look outside, seeing four cyber people.

"Hey, your Christopher Storm, are you?" One of them asked. Chris nodded.

"Good, listen, we're here to break you out." Second cyber said.

"So stay put, one of our pal is inside, planning to escape, making the break for it." Third added.

Chris was surprised but nodded.

"Okay, stay put, and wait for the alarm, then, one of them we make a move to break out." Fourth said and they sneak away.

"I hope they know what their doing." Chris said to himself.

Somewhere in the office, there's Fireman with two other Navis, Shadowman and Gutsman.

"How's the prisoner in cell 196?" Shadowman smirked.

"Seems the brat keeping himself quiet, two months and that pest haven't make a move, how long must we keep him?" Fireman asked.

"Don't worry about that, Lord Wily will think of something, then we're do something to him." Gutsman smirked.

"Better be, cause-" then the alarm as set off. "What the?!"

"What give?!" Gutsman gasped.

Then the soldier came in panicking.

"Sir! The prisoners has broken free, and our soldiers are being destroyed!" He exclaimed.

"What?! Get reinforcement now!" Fireman demanded, he salute and ran off.

Somewhere at the cell 196, Chris hear the alarm just go off. And seeing couple of soldiers running to stop.

"Looks like the break out just happened." Chris said as one of the prisoner came, and break the bars opened.

"Good thing I came here just in time, were breaking out! You with me?" He asked.

"No thanks, I rather go along, and getting outta here!" He ran pass him.

"Fine by me." He said and running off.

Somewhere at the hall, Chris stopped and hide, as the soldiers running ahead. As he looked, seeing the storage room.

"Guess my stuffs are inside that room." He sneaked and enter, he search around for them. "Where are they?"

He then spotted them. "Aha! There they are!" He exclaimed, grabbing his Saber Blade and his Blasters. "Good to have them back." He attached them to his back and blasters to his belt.

He exited the room, looking around.

"Coast is clear." Chris smirked, then three soldier came and spotted him.

"Hey! There's one of them!" One soldier exclaimed.

"Return to your cell cyber scum!" Second snapped.

"I spoke to soon." Chris said and leaped sideway shoot his blasters at them, hitting their chests and dropped down. He got up and ran off.

While he run and hide, letting some soldiers running through, he sneaked away. And ran inside the ship room, and saw one of the Star Ship there.

"I don't know how I say this, but that maybe my ticket outta here!" Chris ran to the ship then.

"Halt!" He looked and see couples of soldiers aiming their weapons at him. "Don't move a muscle cyber pest!"

Fireman, Shadowman and Gutsman came.

"It's you again, wonder why you escaping here? You know it's more foolish to do that." Fireman glared.

"You best not to try what we're thinking your doing boy." Gutsman said.

"Wonder why I hear that from you? A broken down robot with parts for a brain." Chris insulted which Gutsman is getting angry.

"YOU LITTLE!" He ran but Chris leaped up, missing his fist, and landed inside, shutting the hatch down.

"Better get this thing started and jet!" Chris pressing every buttons around, then he press the start button, and the Star Ship started rising up. As they aim their weapons and shooting.

"Don't let him escape!" Shadowman snapped. But Chris pilot the Star ship and dashes out of here, and heading up. Some prisoners who manages to escape notices the ship.

"Christopher Storm is escaping with style!" One of them exclaimed excitement and cheered.

Some cannons were firing them, but he missed them and heading off. Chris look back, seeing he's far away from the city, and seems he exit the planet and getting away from here.

"Guess there's no turning back, this home is no long my home no more." Chris sighed. And pilot away from the planet.

In the Cyber planet, in the palace. We see inside e throne room, Fireman kneel down.

"The prisoner who escaped has left my lord." Fireman reported. "This boy, he need to be stop. He flee from this planet."

An elder with skull cane and bionic eye glared upon this, and stand up.

"Go, and gather the troops, and take some of the Navis with you, go after that brat, and bring him back here now!" Wily snapped. Fireman nodded and exit.

Somewhere in space, we see the Star Ship flying ahead. And Chris has it in Auto Pilot.

"Man, first time I ever do, escaping, and leaving my home planet." Chris shut his eyes. Then the control panel beeping, he looked and seeing the radar of one battle craft coming toward him. "Oh great!" He pushes the wheel and full boost. As the battle craft keep follow it.

Inside the Battle craft and to the bridge room, Fireman, Shadowman and Gutsman watches as seven other Navis watches.

"We found him, sir! But he's seems to avoiding us!" The soldier reported.

"Don't let him get away then!" Fireman snapped.

"We cannot fail this mission!" Shademan snapped. "That brat is beginning to be one trouble!"

"We're make sure he'll die for going against us!" Elecman added.

Then the alarm set off. And looked. Then rumble happened.

"What?! What's going on!?" Fireman demanded.

"Sir! Something is pulling us! It's the Black Hole!" The soldier panicking in fear. They looked and saw the huge black hole.

"Get us out of here!" Shademan ordered.

Chris try to turn his ship around to avoid, but it's forces is too strong and being pulled towards it.

"Darn it!" Chris groaned as it enter in the Black Hole, and so did the Battle craft as well, as the Black Hole vanished.

[Opening: One Piece Z: Zeal]

Somewhere at the place in the planet earth, we see at the hill, is Christopher Storm looking out. He smirked, and beside him, is Lapis Lazuli. Both looking out as two shadow figures appeared behind them. And light brighten up suddenly.

Then at the cave with gadgets and stuffs, and see ten Navis stand there with Lord Wily, Jasper and Pierdot. Fireman, Shadowman, Gutsman, Laserman, Beastman, Shademan, Elecman, Magicman, Knightman and Quickman.

To the Beach City, we see Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Steven, his father Greg, Connie, Alvaro, Maron, Ventor Han, Nojiko, Blade Shado and Raven stood there.

Then at the lab, we see Weil has Omega bursted up energy and roared.

At the field, Ventor clashes against Shadowman as he vanished and reappeared, but Nojiko slammed him away with a hammer. Then Alvaro and Maron came as all of them glared at Shadowman.

Pearl leaped dodging some electric attacks from Elecman and charged at him with her spear.

At the grass field, we see Raven down all bloody, as Blade glared angrily at Shademan and bursted dark aura and charged at him

Garnet and Jasper clashes, as she uses her helmet to blocked her gaunlets, and dodged another and glared each other's. And charged.

At the beach almost sunset, we see Lapis staring at the ocean all sad, then, Chris came as she notice, he smiled and held out, as she hold his hand looking at the eyes each others smiling.

At the burned area, Chris and Lapis bursted energy thanks to the Elemental Gemstones and transformed. To their super form.

Then at the cave, we see Chris and Lapis glaring at Wily which gotten Bass and Pierdot appeared and glaring back at them, Wily smirked and ordered, for they dashes, Chris and Lapis did the same.

For once they both collide and exploded bright light, we see the title appeared.

CYBER STORM

[Opening End]

Ep 1: Arriving Planet Earth, Meet the Crystal Gems!

In out of space, the black hole appeared, and the Star ship that Chris is in, has blown out out of control, as the battle craft exit and seems fine, but when Chris couldn't control the Star ship, it's heading to the asteroid field, and one of them smashes it wing, and the battle craft try firing the asteroid, but some crashed into it side and wing, the Star ship heading straight to the planet, Chris has never seen before. He looked and scanned the planet, it said Earth.

"Earth? I never heard of that before, but I've better get there before this ship can't hold on much longer." Chris exclaimed.

He flight it toward Earth, while the battle craft is still flying after him.

Soon in the Earth, at night, we see the city around here by he beach, which calls, Beach City, and by the beach at the temple like there, with house that's was there. And inside to the room of a boy, who's sleeping and snoring loud, he's a half human and gem, who's name Steven Universe, he's sleeping in his house, but not alone, he has his three friends, that's call the Crystal Gems, while he's asleep, he hearing noise, which causes him to wake up. He get up rubbing his eyes and looked at the windows, seeing a red fiery that's almost coming, he wide awake, and seeing a flaming ship coming down as it flew over the temple and house, and flew right over the city, while away, it crash causes a loud impact. Lucky nothing that loud awaken some people up.

"Cool! What was that?!" Steven was amazed.

From the Earth, the battle craft somehow survived the asteroid, and inside to the bridge, that view the Earth, which they smirked.

"Planet Earth, how surprising seeing this planet again, too bad Lord Wily isn't here to see this, that Black Hole somehow gotten us far away within a hundred light years away." Fireman said.

"We might never return there sir, the black hole is no longer here." Soldier has reported.

"Doesn't matter, right now, we must target this boy. If he's in the earth, then we best send someone there." Fireman said and turn around. "Beastman?"

"Hmm?" Beastman growled.

"Get to that pod and go to earth, find this, Christopher Storm and capture him." Fireman ordered, he nodded and exit the bridge.

"Let's make sure nothing notices about this, otherwise these humans will never witness this, or their will be sorry for this." Shademan growled.

"Do not worry yourself, Shademan." Laserman said. "When we message Lord Wily about this, he'll be sure to call our allies."

"Let us hope those fools don't double cross us." Quickman glared.

"Of they do, then they shall suffer this." Knightman said. Fireman nodded in agreement.

Back to the Earth, at the crashing site, Chris got out the Star ship which is a total wreck, and looked around, seeing the sight of seas, beach, and he look back, and climb the rocks, he looked. And seeing Beach City.

"Man, first time I ever been to Earth, this place is no different then Cyber planet." Chris said, and climb back down.

He stared at the broken down Star ship.

"But what to do with this? Can't let anyone see this, even if those Navis find out I'm here." Chris said and look and saw the cave, he pushes the broken ship inside the cave, and once in, he sighed. "No one will ever notices this inside a cave."

He exit the cave and looking around, realizing its night.

"Hmm, I've better find someplace to sleep, but." Chris looked around, seeing beach only, no house or any. "Where will I sleep?"

Later in thhe morning, inside Steven's home, we see him talking with the Crystal Gems. Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst who came here for Steven, even he's telling them what he saw last night.

"And then it's flew over this place, and I never seen anything like this before!" Steven said exciting.

"Calm down Steven, whatever that was, maybe we better check it out and see where it crashes." Pearl said.

"Hope it's not what it seems, P." Amethyst glared.

"If it was, Amethyst, we better be perpared." Garnet clenched her fist. Summoning a gauntlet.

"Maybe you might show us where it heading Steven." Pearl suggestion, he nodded and left the house with the gems following.

at the crash site of this beach, they looked around, and nothing here but small crater.

"Well, whatever it is, seems small." Pearl said.

"That's a relief then." Amethyst said.

"Aw man." Steven seems depress about this.

"Well, we better head back, and-" Garnet said, for Amethyst has spotted something. And looked at the cave and gasped.

"Guys! Check this out!" She called, the came and looked, they saw the broken down star ship.

"A ship? But it, look broken." Pearl said uneasy about is.

"What kind of ship is that anyway?" Amethyst asked about this.

Somewhere here, there's Chris laying by the rock, he groaned and awake, he get up and stretched and groaned. He walked to check his ship.

"Don't know, but that doesn't look like-" Pearl said as a shot was heard and move away missing the shot, they looked and saw Chris aiming his Blasters at them.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on, but who are you?" Chris demanded. They glared as Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl summon their weapons as Chris stared at them with his eyebrow rise. "Okay, this isn't what I have in mind." He jumped away from the whip Amethyst has.

He landed and dodged the spear Pearl slashes, but when he landed, he grab his Saber Blade and blocked it and pushes her away. He leaped and rapidly shooting his blasted at Garnet, who blocked them usin her Gauntlets, and then he been yanked down by Amethyst's whip, and slammed him down. She laughed.

"How you like that?" She asked, then she saw Chris up and unharm, for he gripped the whip and pull her closer, and tosses her aside, crashed against the boulder, as Pearl leaped and kicked only Chris blocked in time.

"Wait! Guys!" Steven called, but some ignored. As Chris pushes Pearl aside, and started firing lasers at Garnet, but she ran aside missing them.

Chris jumped up high missing the light blast from Pearl's spear, and dived down landed, missing couple of whipping attack from Amethyst, for now, while finding, they did not notices the pod coming down and landed, unnoticeable, for Beastman came out the pod, and hide, he looked and saw Chris fighting the Crystal Gems.

"Gems? Here on Earth, interesting." Beastman chuckles.

Chris then gripped his Saber Blade, and glared at the gems, while Steven watches this.

"I don't know who you are, but if your with them, I'll end this quickly." Chris said as his Saber Blade glowing with energy, they watches.

"Um, what's he doing?" Amethyst asked confused.

"Stay alert everyone!" Garnet snapped preparing. They put up their weapons as defence while Steven hide.

Chris' Saber Blade glowed bright and then. "SABER FLASH!" He slashes sending an energy wave as they got hit directly. And send crashing against the wall hard.

"Guys!" Steven gasped horror. He ran to them.

Chris panted upon the energy he uses. "Guess I uses to high." He walked towards them. As Steven stood front of them and confront Chris.

"Steven!" Pearl exclaimed and in pain, she couldn't move.

"Please, don't hurt them!" Steven pleased.

"Move it kid, you don't know what are they, they could be the enemy of mine, are you three with the World 3?" He demanded.

"What are you, talking about? What World 3?" Amethyst snapped, which Chris was confused.

"Wait, I don't get it, then why are you checking on my ship?" Chris asked.

"Your ship? That broken one in there?" Pearl asked pointed at the cave. As Beastman smirked.

"Time to move on, capturing Christopher Storm!" Beastman leaped up high.

"Yes, I don't know why you three are, but I'm not born here, I'm-" Chris then senses, he look up and incoming Beastman who roared, he quickly leaped away from his deadly claws, he roared again which shocking the gems so much, Steven ran and hide behind Garnet who got up.

"W-What is that thing?!" Steven asked in fear.

"Beastman!" Chris glared.

"Finally caught up to you, boy." Beastman growled.

"Beastman?" Pearl asked confused.

"I don't get it." Amethyst is confuse and scratching her head.

"You don't look surprise seeing me, do you?" Beastman asked.

"No, I don't. So why a Navi be doing here? Are the others here too?" Chris demanded.

"Heh! Like I'll tell you, I'm here to capture you, that's all Cyber scum!" Beastman snarled.

"Cyber?" The gems was confused of this thing, and never heard of this being.

"If you Navis are here, then looks like we're far away from Cyber Planet then, Beastman, and you and I are in Planet Earth, so best leave now," Chris glared. "Otherwise you'll be tear apart by me." He gripped his Saber Blade.

"Like that EVER HAPPENED!" Beastman send both his deadly claws and his head towards him.

Chris charged, and avoid them and it teeth, he charged to his body, then three re-apart and clashed against him, and he avoided some slashes claws and swung his Saber Blade upward, but Beastman stopped it in place, but Chris kicked his chin upward, sending it head up, then jabbed it chest and send him flying, crashed, but he send one claw as Chris dodged in time, but got kicked by him, crashed down, then Beastman leaped re-apart his claws.

"TAKE THIS! BEAST CLAWS!" He dived down with his claws shining, ready to shred. Chris blocked his attack in time creating a shockwave, he holding his claws away from his, while Beastman roared.

"It's no use struggling pest! Your finished!" Beastman chuckled.

"Guys! We gotta do something!" Steven panicked.

"Are you kidding?!" Amethyst snapped. "To go against that thing! No way!" But Garnet glared and summon her gauntlets, and walked.

"Garnet?" Pearl notices.

Beastman chuckled and pushing deep towards to his face. "It's all over boy!" Then he felt someone grabbed his shoulder, he looked. And saw Garnet glaring behind the shades.

"Best let go of him, now." She said.

"Heh! Why should I take order from a gem?!" Beastman snarled and received a punched from her, and send flying and crashed through the boulder, and crashed down.

"I warned you." Garnet said, which Chris was shocked.

"Whoa man!" Chris gasped.

Then Beastmam bursted up and roared loud. And run fast like a runner.

"ILL GRIND YOU INTO DUST!" He roared angrily. But Chris appear and kicked him away.

"Wouldn't count on that, Beastman!" Chris snapped, and grab his Blasters and glowed the energy up.

"RAPIDLY LASER SHOTS!" He fired many lasers and hits Beastman everywhere directly.

It roared in pain after getting hits, once Chris stopped, there's steams coming out from Beastman while receive a hits. He looked at Chris with anger.

"YOU CYBER TRASH!" He roared and charged at him. but Chris place his Blasters back to his belt and await from him, he clenched his fists, and glowed into flare.

"Take this!" He punched across it face, and jabbing at him to his face hard, then uppercut him up. He wait foe Beastman to strike, but he ducked.

"FLARE JABS!" He punched him all over him, but when he stopped, the marks on him steaming up which Beastman weaken stood there, glaring right at Chris.

"You!" Beastman snarled.

Chris smirked then dashes towards him. With his Saber Blade in his grip.

"This time it's you who's finished!" Chris snapped as his weapon glowing. "Goodbye, Beastman! SBAER CUT!" He slashes through Beastman, which waiting in ten second later, Beastman is unable to move. As his half above move, cut in half. And dropped.

"Whoa!" Steven's eyes sparkled in awes. "That's so cool!"

"Amazing!" Pearl was awes.

"Wicked!" Amethyst smiled of this.

"Hmm, interesting." Garnet smile a little.

Chris stared down at him. Knowing that Beastman is still alive, even being cut in half.

"I know your alive, Beastman, and since your down, it's time to finish you off, so you won't hurt innocent people again." Chris said and gotten his Saber Blade up. But Beastmam chuckled.

"You think this is over? I think not, there's something you might know, the others are out of space, awaiting for me, that's true about coming here the same, from that black hole, and since their know I'm destroyed, their send more, and you'll be finished, Christopher Storm, you and your Cyber people's on Cyber Planet, heheheheheheh!" Beastman laughed, but Chris growled and slashes down, creating an energy wave, destroyed Beastman whole body.

"Cyber planet, I never heard of this planet." Pearl said. "What is that?"

"And who are you?" Amethyst asked.

"Well, it's best I tell you not here. Somewhere were we won't be disturb." Chris said.

"We know one, our home. Come on!" Steven run as they follow, while not notices a robo camera who spy on them and saw the whole fight.

Inside the battle craft, they looked at the screen and saw the whole thing.

"Seems he destroyed Beastman, Hmph!" Fireman glared.

"It's a good thing, that I sent the message to Lord Wily about this, and when he hears about this, he'll be furiously about this." Shademan said.

Fireman nodded.

At Cyber Planet, in the palace, we see Lord Wily sitting down, listening to he message.

"This is Shademan, sending the message to Lord Wily, we followed the prisoner, which we been sucked up to the black hole, and hundred light years away from Cyber Planet, and somehow ended up by the planet Earth, we request to send help, and to capture Christopher Storm." The message ended.

"Earth, I never forget about that since I left." Lord Wily walked to the window and stared out. "That pest, he'll, regret going against me. But since he's in Earth, I must make sure he's dealt with, having him destroy."

He walked an exited the throne room.

"And if those Navis fail, I'll have to go to he Earth myself. With the secret weapon." Wily smirked and chuckled.

In the lab, somewhere here, we see the capsule, as inside a person, and eyes glowed reds.

TO BE CONTINUED

PREVIEW:

Chris: Man, this temple looks old.

Pearl: Maybe but it holds together still.

Garnet: Now to get some answers from you, Chris.

Steven: Whoa! Who's this guy? His head on fire!

Fireman: Looks like I'll have to capture you, boy.

Chris: Just try it, Fireman!

Amethyst: Let's crush his wise guy!

Chris: Next time, on Cyber Storm!

Episode 2: The History of Cyber Planet, Fireman's Heated Battle!

Chris: Stayed tuned for the next episode!

A/N: The first time of this fanfic series here, hope anyone enjoys this, I don't own these characters but my OC and OC Self, and two OC belong to Alvarobmk123 from Deviantart. Read and Review.


End file.
